1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (light emitting diode) arranging base board and a mold therefore. The LED arranging base board holds LEDs constituting a light source of, for example, a rear lamp of a tail & stop lamp, a turn signal lamp, or the like of an automobile. In particular, the present invention relates to an LED arranging base board and a mold therefore in which LED inserting holders are integrally molded with a base board main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a lamp piece using LED for a light source as a marker lamp of an automobile. LEDs are attachedly inserted into a number of holders installed in parallel to a front face of a base board made of synthetic resin contained inside of a lamp chamber. The LEDs allow for illuminating the entire front face lens. According to the base board of the related art, as shown by FIGS. 16 and 17, a base board main body a is formed in a shape of a stepped three-dimensional curved face following a shape of a curved face of a front face lens e. An LED inserting holder c is attachedly inserted into a respective stepped portion b and integrated to the base board main body a. Further, LEDs d attachedly inserted into the respective holders c, are aligned on the curved face following the curved face shape of the front face lens e for making the entire front face lens e uniformly emit light.
According to the base board of the above-described related-art structure, the LED inserting holders c are formed separately from the base board main body a, therefore increasing the number of parts and making the inserting and fixing operations troublesome. Hence, as shown by FIG. 18, there has been proposed a holder integrated type base board for integrally molding the LED inserting holder c to the base board main body a.
The holder integrated type base board is molded by injection molding using molds having a first mold for molding a front face side (holder side) of the base board main body formed with a number of cavities for molding holders, and a second mold for molding a rear face side of the base board main body.
Further, when the holder integrated type base board constituting a molded product is actually integrated to a lamp piece, for example, owing to an error of integrating the base board or the front face lens, distances between portions of LEDs and the front face lens are not as designed. In the case of installing a reflector at a vicinity of each LED, for example, owing to an error of integrating the base board or the reflector, positions of portions of LEDs relative to the reflectors are not as designed and therefore, there is a concern that the front face lens does not uniformly emit light, a proper light distribution is not achieved, or the like and therefore, in such a case, at a stage of trial fabrication of the base board, it is necessary to correct a molding face of the mold such that the holder is disposed at a proper position.
However, it is difficult to correct only portions of a number of holder molding cavities formed at the molding face of the first mold for molding the front face side (holder side) of the base board main body and after all, a new first mold formed with a number of holder molding cavities is required to be fabricated. This poses a problem in that enormous labor is needed in addition to increased costs and time expended in fabrication of the holder.
Hence, the inventors have constituted an insert die structure in which holder molding cavities in correspondence with respective holders are insertible and detachable to and from a mold main body. In this configuration, an insert die that causes improper positioning of a holder can be interchanged by another new corrected insert die. Using the present invention in this configuration is very convenient and therefore, the inventors have proposed the invention.